


Pet Pals

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Pairing, Crossover, Dogs, F/F, FFXV kinkmeme, First Meetings, but also cute pairing, non explicit prompt, rarepair, rinoa's aged up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: “Hmm, Pet Pals Vol. 15? Haven’t seen that one yet. What’dya say, Angelo? Want to check it out?”





	Pet Pals

**Author's Note:**

> After deciding right then and there when I read the prompt that I needed to write this fanfiction for the sake of all that is good in the world, I realized that I had no idea how to make this work. So I guess it’s sort of an AU where Rinoa hasn’t met Squall and Luna isn’t engaged to Noctis and neither of their games’ conflicts happen, because otherwise this would have been way more difficult.
> 
> Look don’t try to make sense of it alright, it was a [cute prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6213905#cmt6213905) and I wanted to write it so here it is.

It took Rinoa all of five seconds after she stepped off the train to realize she had no idea what the hell she was doing.

Sure, she had the money, and the free time, and the lack of obligations necessary to just up and leave home just to find an exclusive issue of a dog magazine (Pet Pals Volume 15, thank you very much; that volume was _not_ available in Deling), but being eighteen and fresh out of high school…and still living at home, she didn’t exactly have the nerve required for the illustrious Outside World. Not that she was going to let that stop her, no way. She wanted something and she damn well was going to get it! But that still didn’t stop the fact that she didn’t know what she was doing.

Looking around, she found the city she ended up in spacious and open, skyscrapers dotting the skyline as the roads formed mazes that snaked between blocks. It would get confusing fast. Not that her home city was much better, but it was home. She knew those streets like the back of her hand. Here, she was out of her element. It was a bit intimidating, she had to admit.

Looking down at Angelo, who returned her look with a tiny wagging tail, she sighed.

“Well, girl. No other way to go than forward.”

Truth be told, backward was a perfectly viable way to go as well. But that was also unacceptable. Rinoa came all the way out here, by herself, _without_ waiting for Caraway’s permission, and she was going to do exactly what she came here to do. She’d have that issue of Pet Pals in her hands by the end of the day, she was sure!

Now where was the pet shop?

Her eyes searched the area for a moment as she mentally eeny meeny miny mo’d between a number of directions she could walk in. It crossed her mind that she could simply ask for directions or, god forbid, check her phone, but she’d spent too much time staring down the address of the shop in utter excitement to allow herself to become distracted by sensible ideas and useful technology. Okay, no she didn’t, it really was just a fleeting thought that she pushed to the back of her mind as she picked a random direction and started to walk. Her friends would be proud.

Angelo followed dutifully behind her, looking every which way as she took in the new environment. Rinoa had never been to this city before. Honestly, she’d never even been to this part of the world before, but transcontinental trains were a thing and she was unafraid to use them. Especially when it came to Pet Pals. Only the best for her special girl, after all.

Even if it meant getting lost in an unfamiliar city.

Well, Rinoa had a few choices. Ask a random stranger where to go, look on her maps app and hope she didn’t get run over trying to cross the street with her phone in her face, or find a city directory. If this city had one. She’d think it would considering how big it was. Bigger than even Deling, maybe even the same size as Esthar though she couldn’t know for sure. She’d never been there. But even then, Deling had directories. Otherwise everyone would get too overwhelmed by the flashy lights. By the look of this city, it probably suffered from the same problems. Even in daylight there were neon signs and large screens on the faces of larger buildings all over the place. No wonder this city never slept. There were too many lights everywhere.

Rinoa grimaced a bit at the thought of being lost out here at night. Sure, a bit of the night life while exploring was a welcoming idea when she felt up to it, but searching for a small, innocuous pet shop in the middle of the night here? Just the idea made Rinoa’s skin crawl. Not to mention, she didn’t know anybody there. Cities tending to be dangerous at night, she didn’t want to have to put the smack down on somebody on her first visit. Maybe on later ones.

Rinoa found herself subconsciously clutching her duffle bag closer to her body, glancing down periodically at her dog to make sure the girl didn’t run off. Maybe back home she’d be fine with letting Angelo go off by herself, but in foreign territory, the very idea was out of the question. She almost wanted to laugh at herself, getting so paranoid when this entire time she’d simply been another face on the street. Just another pedestrian walking the city, likely another tourist judging by the occasional conversation she caught in another language or accent. She doubted being unfamiliar with the place would suddenly make her a target, but she didn’t want to take chances…

Anyway, where was she?

“Unbelievable,” she huffed. Her game of chance at the train station didn’t work out so well. She hadn’t even seen the street she was supposed to find the bookstore on. She might have to ask someone anyway.

“Hey!” she called out to the first random passerby she saw. He turned at the sound of her voice, eyebrows raised though the rest of his face screamed ‘bored’.

“What?” he asked. Not quite rudely, just…again, bored. Sheesh, what was he the walking city directory? How many people have called out to him now to make him sound like that? He certainly didn’t look like he was working or doing anything important, so she doubted he was exasperated with anything else. At least, she didn’t know and she wasn’t really all that concerned.

“You know where Fayette Street is?” she asked. She practically had to shout over the low thrum of the crowd’s voices and the general noise pollution of the city.

“Um, yeah… Go over to Murano Street and head down about two or three blocks, turn right on Lucius Parkway and head down a little ways and you should find Fayette somewhere around there,” he answered, his tone just as bored as the rest of him, as he pointed in various directions.

Good lord, maybe Rinoa should have just checked her phone. She smiled anyway, thanked the man, walked in the direction of Murano Street and then quickly pulled at her phone as she hung at the corner. Tapping the map app, she typed in the address from her location and scrolled through the directions it pulled up.

Aaand it was sending her in the exact opposite direction as the man she asked had.

The only thing he got right was turning on Lucius Parkway…which was a few streets past where she had just come from. Sighing, Rinoa slumped a bit as she started to stick her phone back in her pocket. And then nearly dropped it as she was mowed over.

At least it was by something small and not a car. That would’ve sucked.

Angelo started barking, her little tail wagging faster as Rinoa got her footing back. Cursing under her breath, she looked around for the culprit that nearly sent her flat on her ass. Her expression brightened considerably when she caught sight of it, however. Smiling, she crouched down.

“Aww, hey there cutie!” she cooed, slowly reaching out a hand for the small black and gray dog to sniff. He (was it a he?) sniffed at her hand for a bit before licking it, his own tail wagging. Angelo circled around him, clearly intrigued. Just as Rinoa started scratching her fingers lightly through his fur, Angelo quickly grabbed his attention away. Rinoa smiled as she watched her dog make a new friend, glad that Angelo could make a companion. She was lucky her father let her keep one dog, so unfortunately she’d never been able to convince him to let her get another to keep Angelo company.

Well hell, she was planning on moving out anyway and Angelo wasn’t getting any younger. Maybe once she found her own place, far, _far_ away from Caraway, she’d become an old dog lady and buy, like, thirty of them. Okay, well not thirty but…at least two more. It’d be an easy solution: Angelo would have some friends and Rinoa would have more fluffy buddies to cuddle with. And god did she love those dog cuddles.

“Where’d you come from anyway?” Rinoa wondered aloud, still crouched on the corner of the block as she watched her own dog and the new one play. He had no collar nor leash. No way to identify him or send him back to his owners…

“Hmm… Your mommy or daddy is probably worried that you ran off on them,” she said, petting the new dog again when he ended up closer to her as he continued to play with Angelo.

“Not quite.”

Rinoa jumped and pulled her hand away, nearly hitting herself in the face with her own hair as she turned to the source of the voice. She was met with a pair of boots. Really nice boots, she had to admit. The kind of heels one walked in when they wanted to show off. Attached to a pair of black-tight clad legs that Rinoa would die for, because seriously she got the short end of the genes stick when it came to her legs. Attached to a silvery pea coat and black mini skirt, fashionable scarf included. Attached to the sweetest smile Rinoa’s ever seen and topped off with sunny blonde hair.

What the hell. She’s so cute.

Rinoa stood slowly, her brain screaming at her to close her mouth and stop staring like an idiot. Her body, on the other hand, wasn’t getting the memo so easily, only sluggishly following her commands. She needed to at least say something, ‘hello’ or ‘nice weather today’ or ‘wow you’re beautiful, marry me’. Maybe not that last one.

“Um.” Great start, Rinoa. “This is your dog?” A little better.

The other woman’s smile widened and she laughed lightly. What the hell. Even her laugh was cute.

“Yes, he is. I will admit, I was a bit worried when he ran off, but Umbra never goes far without reason.” She nodded over to his play with Angelo, another dog –a white and blonde one that Rinoa assumed was also the woman’s– joining them.

“I see he’s made a friend.”

Now standing straight, Rinoa finished pocketing her phone, which she’d been holding in her left hand this entire time, and placed both hands at her hips. Okay, she had this. She wasn’t a complete doofus when it came to cute people, boys or girls. She could handle approaching Seifer Almasy of all people, so she knew she could talk to Cute Dog Lady without falling flat on her face. Yeah. She had this.

“Ha, yup! Yeah. Friends.”

Nope. She did not have this.

Cute Dog Lady only smiled at her, frighteningly knowingly, before holding out a hand.

“Lunafreya. But please, just call me Luna,” she introduced herself. Rinoa didn’t hesitate to shake her hand, trying her hardest not to look incapable of human interaction. Seriously, Rinoa was the outgoing one. The one who made friends quick and coaxed people out of their shells. She could talk to attractive people!

“Rinoa,” she responded, her voice much stronger and no longer as star struck. “Just Rinoa.”

She was proud of herself when her own laugh didn’t come out as some maniacal giggle. That would have been embarrassing.

“Good to meet you, Rinoa. I was hoping you were alright. I should’ve been keeping a better eye on Umbra before he started knocking people over,” Luna grinned sheepishly.

Scratch that. _More_ embarrassing, seeing as Rinoa already embarrassed herself getting toppled over by a dog. Though Luna seemed more apologetic than anything, so Rinoa squashed the feeling a bit more easily.

“Don’t worry about it. I should’ve been paying better attention.” Instead of having her face in her phone like she told herself she _wouldn’t_ do.

“It’s alright. Judging from your accent I would guess you’re not from here. Looking up directions?” Luna asked. She bent down a bit as she talked to rub at her dogs’ ears, smiling softly down at them for a moment before looking back up at Rinoa. Who was currently melting internally. Could she get any cuter? Seriously.

“You got it. I’m trying to find Fayette Street, but I guess I should have looked up how to get there before I started wandering the city,” Rinoa laughed. Luna laughed lightly as well.

“It’s alright. I know where to go, if you’d like me to take you there?” Luna asked, straightening as well and smoothing her clothes out.

Alright, cute? Check. Kind? Check. Likes dogs? Check. Rinoa watched as Angelo joined the group of fluffballs at Luna’s feet, wagging her little tail again as she demanded attention from yet another new potential friend. Luna looked down again before Rinoa could answer her, crumpling her clothes again as she crouched down and greeted Angelo.

Okay, so Angelo liked her too. Rinoa now had every reason to cling to this woman like a koala. She’d try not to do it literally.

“You don’t have to go out of your way.” ‘ _But please go out of your way_.’ “I’m sure I’ll find my way there eventually.” ‘ _No I won’t, go with me._ ’

“Nonsense. I can’t allow you to get lost. Here, we can go together.”

Score.

Rinoa fell into step with Luna, only slightly behind her as she had no idea where she was supposed to be going, as their dogs followed them. They walked in silence for only a small moment, as Luna seemed to know exactly where she was going and Rinoa was trying hard not to stare too blatantly. She found herself glancing at Luna out of the corner of her eye continuously though, and knew she wouldn’t get away with it for long. Instead of allowing it to get awkward, she figured she’d best just start up a conversation.

“So, you’re from here? Your accent sounds pretty different from what I’ve been hearing so far.”

“My accent is actually common among Lucian nobility, but no I’m not from here.”

“Really? You come here often?”

Oh god, Rinoa, don’t start with the bad pickup lines. That’s the sort of thing you chastise _others_ for…

Luna only smiled, amused. She seemed to know that Rinoa didn’t intend any double meaning behind her words, however, so she took it in stride.

“I do. I’m here visiting a childhood friend of mine, though he has business to attend to so I’m enjoying a walk in the city in the meantime.”

Childhood Friend Guy was dumb for not keeping Luna around. But then, Rinoa might not have met her if he hadn’t given her the boot, so Rinoa wasn’t really complaining.

“And you?” Luna continued. “Paying a visit to someone in particular?”

“Not some _one_. But I am here for something specific.”

“Oh?”

Rinoa unzipped her duffel bag and dug into it for one of her Pet Pals volumes. Pulling out the first magazine her fingers brushed, she held it out to Luna for her to examine. Luna lightly pulled it from Rinoa’s hands, her eyes glancing over the cover before she started flipping through the pages. She still somehow kept them on track without even looking up. She really did know where she was going.

“I heard this city had the fifteenth volume. So since it’s not anywhere near my home, I brought my girl all the way out here so we could pick it up,” Rinoa said, turning her head slightly to grin at Angelo. Her girl was busy sniffing around the area and nuzzling the other two dogs when they nudged her back in line behind Luna and Rinoa. Luna looked back as well, her curious gaze on Angelo.

“What’s her name?”

“Oh, her name’s…” The most diva name a fifteen year old girl could have ever given a puppy she found in Timber’s pet shop. “Angelo.”

A lot of people tended to be surprised when they learned that ‘Angelo’ was a nickname. And then they started snickering at how ridiculous her real name sounded. Look, Rinoa knew it was the most extra name she could have come up with. She still liked it though.

“Angelo,” Luna repeated. She smiled at Angelo again. “She certainly seems to be enjoying herself.”

“Oh yeah, Angelo loves new places. She gets to stretch her legs more out here than she does at home.”

Luna seemed to hesitate, of all things because that was Rinoa’s job when she was being an awkward dork, before shaking her head. Rinoa caught on pretty quickly on what she wanted to ask.

“I’m from Galbadia. Deling, specifically.”

Luna nodded then, a glimmer of recognition in her eye.

“Tenebrae,” she answered. “Fenestala, specifically.”

Damn. So far away? Well that was a bit disappointing. Rinoa wondered how creepy it’d be if she up and decided to move to Tenebrae. Yeah, no. She’d look like a stalker. And she wasn’t exactly that desperate. Really, she didn’t even know much outside of the Galbadian continent anyway. Even when she did move out of her home, she’d still technically be stuck at home. Which sucked to even think about.

Unfortunately, despite Rinoa’s effort to not let her emotions show on her face, Luna seemed to notice her change in demeanor. She watched Rinoa for a moment silently before speaking again, now tentative.

“Have…you ever been to Tenebrae?” she asked.

“Nope. Farthest I’ve been from home besides now was a trip to Balamb when I was younger. Figured it was time to leave my bubble and explore the world a bit.”

“I see. I understand the feeling. Aside from the occasional trip to Lucis, I rarely leave home as well,” Luna said.

They turned a corner here, starting down what was really Lucius Parkway (in the proper direction), while Luna looked down at the cover of the magazine in her hands again.

“Though I suppose up and leaving every once in a while wouldn’t be so bad, even for something such as this.”

“You mean ‘especially’. Volume fifteen’s limited edition and this was the closest city selling it. On top of that, I couldn’t find it anywhere online, so travelling was my best bet,” Rinoa grinned. Luna returned it, handing the magazine back.

“The brand must be quite special then,” she said. Rinoa took the magazine back and stuffed it back into her duffel bag. It was volume three, one of the common ones she could buy out of Timber, so she wasn’t quite as worried about it. Though she could agree, the brand as a whole was something incredibly special. To her, at least.

“That’s an understatement. Pet Pals saved my life when it came to training Angelo. When I first got her I had no idea what to do with her. Caraw—my dad was no help and wouldn’t even go near Angelo when I first brought her home. I started buying these magazines to help me take care of her and they were godsends essentially. Can’t imagine my life without them now. It’s more a nostalgia thing that I collect them for, but once I started hearing about other volumes, I had to start finding them!”

Luna didn’t seem to mind Rinoa’s rambling, smiling and nodding along. She seemed genuinely invested in what Rinoa had to say, another plus in her opinion, though she clearly wasn’t familiar with Pet Pals.

“I see. We’d best hurry then, so we can make sure you get that volume,” Luna laughed, though she didn’t pick up her pace. Instead, the only movement she made was to walk a little closer to Rinoa, their arms almost touching. Holy hell, what was that? Was that interest? Please be interest.

“You might want to get a few volumes for yourself if they have any,” Rinoa said, hoping that sticking to that topic might keep that interest. “I’m surprise you haven’t heard of it until now. Might’ve helped you raise your own babies.”

Rinoa nodded back at the three dogs, hoping that the indication would suggest that she meant Luna’s two dogs specifically and not, like, actual babies. Actual babies were terrifying and Pet Pals magazines would not help with them. Rinoa was ashamed to admit that she knew this from experience. Hey, no one told her friends to let her babysit.

Luna, thankfully, knew what she was talking about.

“Umbra and Pryna were never very complicated to care for,” she said. Rinoa realized then that she had never asked for their names. She felt a bit bad at that. She wanted to make friends with them as well.

As if sensing her thoughts, both Umbra and Pryna padded up to her, pushing past her legs excitedly as they circled in front of her, clearly wanting attention as well. Rinoa would have pet them more if she wasn’t sure she’d get ran over by the crowd. An admittedly light crowd, but one nonetheless.

Angelo kept up with them easily, also happy to seek attention from the two women. Rinoa would be sure to give them all the cuddles once they got to the shop. If Luna was planning on sticking around long enough, that was. Maybe joining the cuddles? With the dogs of course.

Of course.

“You lucked out then,” Rinoa finally said. “I mean it when I say Pet Pals saved my life. Angelo was a really hyper puppy and it got tiring fast having to chase after her.”

“I can imagine. Especially in a large city like Deling,” Luna laughed. Rinoa didn’t bother to mention that her house on the outskirts of the city was big enough for Angelo to get lost in and that the puppy had rarely went out enough to have a chance to get lost in the city. That house was never a good topic to hold a conversation on…

“Well,” Rinoa started then, getting back onto the topic at hand. “How about I make you a Pet Pals fan? What’dya say? Wanna come into the pet shop with me?”

“Certainly,” Luna nodded. “I’ve come all this way with you so far –turn here, by the way– so I might as well.”

Luna turned bodily to Rinoa then, smiling excitedly. “Make me a fan!”

Rinoa found herself smiling back easily. They both picked up their pace, turning on Fayette Street as Rinoa kept her eyes peeled for Lena’s Pet Store. She’d seen a picture of the shop front on her phone when she looked it up, so she knew what to look for. It was just a matter of picking it out from the other shops, all squished together on the small stretch of blocks they had on Fayette. It was supposed to be pink with yellow lettering… Aha! There it was. Rinoa pointed it out and Luna nodded, both of them reaching the intersection and crossing the street once the sign (a cactuar, hilariously enough) turned green.

Once they reached the shop, Luna opened the door, holding it for Rinoa and the three dogs, before following in last. She looked around the small shop with curiosity in her eyes once again, marveling at the aisles of trinkets and pet toys and bags of pet food. Rinoa wondered briefly how many pet shops the other woman must have been in to seem so out of place, but shook the thought off. Two dogs and she’d never entered a pet shop? Ridiculous. She may not have been in one so small though. Judging from how she dressed and held herself, she was clearly high class. She probably shopped in fancier places. And Rinoa had no doubt Fenestala was full of fancy places, being the capital city of the fanciest country out there. At least as far as Rinoa knew.

Rinoa, on the other hand, was used to hanging around small places, as there were plenty of them in both Timber and Deling and she hated drawing attention to herself anyway. She made a beeline to an entire shelf of pet magazines that stood by the front counter, skimming through the different brands until she found what she wanted. There it was. Sitting by itself, almost like a beacon, was volume fifteen of Pet Pals. Rinoa plucked it out of the shelf, too excited and not willing to let someone else get to it first, and tucked it under her arm. She looked over at Luna, who stood in front of one of the aisles, holding a squeaky toy over the dogs as they all attempted to catch it in their mouths (Rinoa stood corrected, she _could_ get cuter), before waving her over.

“Luna look!” she called out. Luna froze for a moment, oddly enough, looking around the place surreptitiously before walking over to Rinoa. It raised a few eyebrows, but Rinoa decided ultimately to pay it no mind. Instead she turned back to the shelf, finding that the row under her coveted volume fifteen was filled with previous volumes of Pet Pals. All of which she owned.

“See any that catch your eye?” Rinoa asked, holding out her other hand as if she was presenting the shelf. Luna chuckled behind her hand, watching Rinoa’s enthusiasm for a moment longer before looking over the shelf.

“Hmm… I don’t know if I’d be able to decide. What would you recommend?”

All of them. But Rinoa wasn’t going to overwhelm Luna.

“The first three volumes are pretty simple, so you might only want them if you’re planning on completing your collection. But four through ten have some neat tricks you can teach your dogs. And if you’re not into that, they offer good tips on taking care of your pet that you might not have thought of. In fact, here.”

Rinoa picked volumes four through ten up from the shelf one by one, setting each of them on the counter (convenient, she’d admit) in a small pile.

“I’ll get all of them for you and you can decide if you like them enough to check out the rest.”

Luna made to protest, but Rinoa was already scooting the magazines over to the cashier to be scanned. She didn’t mind. They were cheap and it wasn’t exactly like Rinoa was broke. She’d long since made the exchange to have her gil turned into credits, so it was no skin off her back to buy a few magazines for someone. Who was gonna tell her no? She could buy magazines for pretty girls if she wanted to, damn it!

She really hoped Luna liked them.

“Here!” Rinoa said cheerfully, handing the bag full of purchased magazines to Luna. Luna took them, almost shyly, her cheeks a bit rosy with what looked like embarrassment.

“You really didn’t have to…”

“I know,” Rinoa smiled. Luna eventually returned the expression.

“Thank you.”

There was a silent moment where they simply watched each other, neither making a move. Neither dropping the smiles from their faces. Neither saying anything. Just…watching. Waiting, maybe? For someone to make the first move? Rinoa was sure the cashier was staring them both down by now, wondering when they’d get out of her shop, so she decided to be proactive.

“There anything else you might wanna get while we’re in here?” she asked at last. Luna blinked at her, her eyebrows raising, before she shook herself out of…whatever that just was.

“Oh. Oh, no. There’s nothing here I really need,” she said, pulling the bag handles over her wrist as she waved Umbra and Pryna behind her. Rinoa followed, Angelo on her heels.

“These two have more than enough trinkets, honestly. They’re a bit spoiled,” Luna continued, grinning as Umbra barked at her as if in response. Rinoa laughed, glancing down at Angelo.

“I know what you mean. I tend to spoil Girly here too,” she said.

“Ah, is that so?” Luna asked, playfully. “I think Umbra and Pryna might like you then.”

Rinoa laughed, her own cheeks heating as she caught the implications in Luna’s tone. She ran her fingers through her own black locks, pushing them behind her ear in a particularly stubborn nervous habit.

“I think Angelo might like you too.”

Luna’s smile brightened then. In fact, her entire face brightened. Her entire being? The entire city. That’s it. That smile lit up the city and Rinoa was kicking herself for being a cheesy romantic. It was still true though.

As if to hide herself, she crouched down again, making good on her self-promise of doggie cuddles as she reached out to both Umbra and Pryna and ran her fingers through their coats, scratching behind their ears and down their backs, as they crowded her and started licking at her face.

Okay. Cute Lady and Doggie Kisses. Rinoa Heartilly has officially gone to heaven.

“It’ll be a shame,” she said as she continued petting at the dogs. “That they’ve only just started to like me and already we have to part ways…”

“It would be a shame.”

Rinoa looked up at that, raising an eyebrow at Luna. _Would be?_

“Thankfully,” Luna carried on. “They don’t really have anywhere to be anytime soon.”

“Well, neither does Angelo, if it helps,” Rinoa offered, rather truthfully. She got what she came here for, and now she was going to spend the rest of her time in this city… _not_ being home. She certainly had no other plans, no one to meet with and no important places to be.

“I see. That’s good then. Umbra and Pryna are glad to know that. And truthfully…”

Luna hesitated again, crouching down beside Rinoa to start petting at Angelo so she wouldn’t feel left out. Angelo stood still, allowing Luna to stroke her sides as she decided her next words.

“Truthfully, I’d like to get to know you more.”

Ah. Well, that sealed the deal right there. It seemed Rinoa’s crush wouldn’t fizzle out into a passing fancy for once. The thought made her giddy. Rinoa’s face burned, and she ran her fingers through her hair again, pushing it out from behind her ear, as she smiled eagerly at the other woman.

“Yeah. I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sant’ Angelo di Roma. Rinoa could be such a diva. Anyway, for a better reference than my crappy description, Luna is wearing [this outfit and hairstyle from Kingsglaive](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/a/a1/Kingsglaive_Brochure_-_Luna.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160713060131).


End file.
